Everafter
by Zelda and Sakura
Summary: Three new evils rise in Spira and only a group known as Ethereal can stop them. But they have long since split up. If they can reunite will they be able to get along and work with Yuna & co.?Reviews greatly apperciated.


Final Fantasy X-3 Everafter  
  
By: Zelda and Sakura  
  
Summary: Three new evils rise in Spira and only a group known as Ethereal can stop them. But they have long since split up. If they can reunite will they be able to get along and work with Yuna & co.?  
  
Special Notes: YES WE WILL HAVE THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS FROM X AND X-2 IN THIS FIC! AND THIS IS NOT A MARY-SUE! SPOILERS FOR FFX AND FFX-2!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````Prologue`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````  
  
Zelda's POV.  
  
I casually lean back against the cold, hard wall and watch as the village celebrates. I sigh deeply at the thought of the one I loved celebrating with them. But he wasn't. No, the one I loved . . . was dead. He had been for over a thousand years.  
  
I try and push these thoughts to the back of my mind. I had to stop lingering in the past and concentrate on the task ahead. I would see Auron again.  
  
It is in this moment when something catches my eyes. I turn to face the edge of the city. The scene I see before me does not surprise me.  
  
A hooded figure watches sorrowfully down on the parties. She stood staring almost dreamily for what seemed like hours. Finally she turns and heads downwards toward the beach.  
  
I knew who that woman was. I know it was Sakura. I knew she would watch. I knew she would leave . . . they always do . . .  
  
I tear my eyes from the spot where Sakura stood and gazed blankly out over the horizon. I was lonely. I missed Auron. The stupid idiot. He knew he was going to die, yet he still fought Sin. Why . . .?  
*Flashback* The rock I had thrown flew through the window like a rocket. I heard a soft yelp and I knew that the rock has hit at least "some" part of his body. This was confirmed when Auron stuck his head out the window. He looks down at me and his dark eyes widen in shock. I grin sheepishly back up at him back up at him and motioned for him to come down. His head disappeared from the window and I waited.  
  
After a few minutes Auron came out of the building. "You could have taken longer." I call to him as he walked nearer.  
  
"You could have told me you were still alive." He said quietly as he got nearer.  
  
I smiled at him. "Where is the fun in that?" I ask.  
  
Auron sighed exasperatedly. "You think this is a time to joke?" he asks.  
  
I shrug. "At times like these everyone needs a good laugh." I replied.  
  
"I'm not laughing." He said walking right up to me.  
  
I sighed. This was going to take awhile.  
***  
  
Auron and I managed to slip out of his room and out into the morning sun... We stand in silence for awhile neither of us quite sure what to say. What do you say after something like THAT happens?  
  
"Well," says Auron. "I guess this is good-bye."  
  
I turn to him. "Not forever."  
  
"Maybe," He says turning away. "But it is doubtful." Auron turned back to me. "But until it actually happens this is good-bye."  
  
I remain silent. I really don't know how to say what's on my mind. I am spared this necessity when Auron walks up and slips something cold into my hand.  
  
"Don't forget." is all he says. Then he turns and walks back inside.  
  
I watch his retreating back as cold crystal tears form in the corners of my eyes. Thunder rolls overhead but I care not. Instead I look at the object in my hand. It was a necklace. It had a golden chain and on the end was a golden heart. A black crystal was embedded in the center.  
  
As the winds picks up and lightning strikes rain begins to fall. Thunder booms loudly but I pay little attention. My eyes are only for the pendant in my hand and my thoughts still on the man I never saw again . . . alive . . . .  
  
Nor did I notice Tidus and Lulu watching from a window . . .  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sakura's POV.  
  
I stared happily into space. Finally the Eternal Calm had been brought forth and by Lady Yuna. Not exactly, Tidus and Auron had destroyed Sin. Yevon bless this day for years to come! "For they will know not how I suffered." I murmured to myself.  
  
I stare out at the celebrating village, longing to be there with them, and a rare smile found its way onto my face, but it quickly faded.  
  
I focused my thoughts on the journey ahead. I would leave, never showing my face in Spira for years, maybe even ages. I walked forward slightly, but stopped in my tracks, instead looking at the ocean. The gentle lapping waves were never to be haunted by the taint of Sin, maybe even all evil. Or so I thought . . .  
  
Something pulled me to go toward the city, but I stood there, just staring. I finally pulled away, but looked cautiously over my shoulder. Nothing . . .  
*Flashback*  
  
I was standing on the high edge of a cliff, looking at the bleak and barren landscape surrounding. I stared at the wreckage piled everywhere. Hard to believe this used to be my home. "My suffering was caused by the one to follow Yevon-Ju as Sin." I stated sadly, and almost angrily. I opened my hands up toward the sky as though hoping something would take away from this place.  
  
Nothing did.  
  
My soft eyes became brittle jewels, as I scanned the sea, looking for a sort of sign. Tears formed in my eyes as I gave up, and walked away, never looking back.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I tried to push these thoughts out of my head but they wouldn't go. I struggled with myself to not cry, and thought more. Eventually I shoved these thoughts to the back of my mind. But there was something that floated to the surface, something I couldn't forget.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I stood there, rooted to the spot by fear. I couldn't move no matter how much I tried. I watched in silence at the scene played before me. Thousands of people were getting swept into the ocean by waves, others being blown into the air and getting so close to Sin's poison that they died. I watched silently tears streaming down my face.  
  
I was then I saw them. My family, standing bravely on the shore. My eyes widened and I called out to them. They could not hear me. I began to run forward screaming for them to get out of the way, but to no avail. I saw a tidal wave form in front of them but they stood there holding hands and staring right at it. I ran wildly arms lashing out but I sunk to the ground.  
  
I pulled myself up again, prepared to go right to them and get them to safety, but someone put a hand on my shoulder, and prevented me from moving anywhere. "There is nothing you can do about it." He said sadly.  
  
I struggled but gave up, and watched helplessly as a tidal wave crashed into them, sweeping them out into the sea. They were never to know the joys of life again.  
  
The man behind me disappeared and I fell to the ground sobbing and hugging my knees, cold tears streaming down my face.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I shook these thoughts away; my past didn't bother me that much anymore. I was eleven when that happened and I had partially gotten over it. Everything else was basically a blur to me now.  
  
I pulled up my hood and fastened my cloak around myself. I knew somebody was watching me but I didn't care, I was disguised. I began to walk away but stopped, thinking if I should go comfort Yuna. I dismissed the thought quickly. She hardly even knew me. In fact the only time she saw me was when I had given that cryptic warning to Tidus, "You know you are going to die if you proceed with this."  
  
I thought of my journey ahead. Yuna had completed the task I had yearned to be done for a thousand years. Why couldn't I do it? I asked myself.  
  
A truthful voice answered, because it was not your destiny.  
  
I sigh, then begin to walk away thinking, Yuna has gone through her journey, now I start my own. And I walked away unseen and unnoticed.  
  
But someone did see me, someone did notice me. And it was Lady Yuna herself . . . . 


End file.
